osshfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Cebr1979
Open Source Superheroes Wiki#OPEN SOURCE CHARACTERS TEAM OF ADMINS Hey, just wondering: should we have a page or category listing characters that aren't on PDSH, for a quick reference to what characters we need to look at to approve? I mean, I know I have two characters I created on here (Hakhe and Mx. Claus) and I know there are currently others, as well. It should hopefully help us when we get to voting on approving characters.Shastab24 (talk) 21:53, December 23, 2016 (UTC) :Yours are the only two that aren't already there so it should be pretty easy to keep track of.Cebr1979 (talk) 21:42, December 24, 2016 (UTC) ::Oops: forgot about Tharia.Cebr1979 (talk) 03:09, December 25, 2016 (UTC) Well, there's also Skinny Captain Love Emo Panda and possibly others that might have slipped under the radar.Shastab24 (talk) 08:31, December 25, 2016 (UTC) :He's at the sister wiki.Cebr1979 (talk) 08:48, December 25, 2016 (UTC) Do not, under any circumstances, remove material from my files or pages.SimonKirby (talk) 04:12, January 15, 2017 (UTC) :Lol. Ya, whatever.Cebr1979 (talk) 17:37, January 15, 2017 (UTC) RE: Harry Doolin I've added some biographical information to the Harry Doolin article, in case you want to update its counterpart on PDSH. I'm also planning to add more detail to Sally, Kitty and Sheila as well. Cheers, SimonKirby (talk) 03:48, January 28, 2017 (UTC) :Ok... That's sort of a problem... :Please read this (including all the comments). I guess, since you weren't around at the time... perhaps you can be "grandfathered in" and make some changes to those articles (I will let you for Harry, Kitty, and Sheila because I created those pages with what little info I could find from other sources) but, you created Sally so I'll defer to the other admins and what they decide.Cebr1979 (talk) 03:52, January 28, 2017 (UTC) ::Scratch that! I created the Sally page as well! I was thinking Glory Bee! Nevermind, you're good!Cebr1979 (talk) so....we cool?. I didn't know by citing citations for author credit you meant typing my name. I mean the Jenny Everywhere creator didn't cite his own main name in the clause as far as I am concerned. I was modeling on that one. i get your sarcastic and so am I but being the Aspie I am....sometimes I don't get it. Will you forgive me....I'm really dumb. Mugen Calibur (talk) 01:02, April 3, 2017 (UTC) :I think the internet might be too hard for you.Cebr1979 (talk) 02:00, April 3, 2017 (UTC) lol LOL. Actually I've been on the internet for at least 6 years or so. I've made lots of friends online and on dA I was pretty well known. I did want people to use my characters so long as they give credit but I realize I should give my name for it Mugen Calibur (talk) 13:56, April 3, 2017 (UTC) Help adding large numbers of OSOCs? Ahoy ahoy, I was referred to talk to you about this by SimonKirby so, here goes. I was wanting to put up a few Open Source characters, and I was wondering if you or another editor might consider helping put them on the wiki? I'd do it all myself, but there are so many of them I'm not sure it's a one-person job.Tbok1992 (talk) 21:34, August 25, 2017 (UTC) :I know I said I'd respond to you at the PDSH but, it makes more sense to do it here so... I won't ask other editors to help adding characters you've created/found (simply because, as admin, me "asking" could be perceived as "kinda-asking-but-really-insinuating-they-have-to" and I don't want to come off like that) but, if you want to ask other editors: feel free! The worst they can do is say no. I will certainly help, though (I've already added BodyShock)!Cebr1979 (talk) 21:23, August 31, 2017 (UTC) There are, of course, my own multitudinous amount of them, accessible via this handy masterpost here , including the TITLEWave setting, but there's also The Hungry Reader's Open Source Characters created for my own challenge ; which may also deserve its own page if only to spread it; Blackie the Bobcat from my friend Jon Strong , and the works of Romparsons and the ones with art especially.Tbok1992 (talk) 21:34, August 25, 2017 (UTC) :I do have a personal rule against adding profiles without photos, however it is just a personal rule, not a rule I've implemented on any of the wikis so you can feel free to add those profiles if you like, they're just not ones I will do.Cebr1979 (talk) 21:23, August 31, 2017 (UTC) Also, would it be within this wiki's purview to cover Open Species? Because, if so, I know a fair amount of artists who have works worth showing there! Ditto for a few characters from the Open Game Art depository or a few of the more fully-open UTAUloids.Tbok1992 (talk) 21:34, August 25, 2017 (UTC) :Species are allowed BUT... within reason. ie: Let's say a new O/S Species gets created called "The Slimy Moon Men..." Ok: create a page for the Slimy Moon Men and if their ruler is King Slimy Black Bolt and has a bio worth profiling, then create a page for him too. But, if King Slimy Black Bolt's bio is nothing more than "Ruler of the Slimy Moon Men" then I don't want a separate page for him. A simple mention of him in the species page is sufficient. I don't know what the Open Game Art depository is but, if it's what it sounds like... I no longer allow profiles for pictures with no bio (though the ones already there I have decided to "grandfather" in).Cebr1979 (talk) 21:23, August 31, 2017 (UTC) Thank you, and I hope I can join you on working on spreading the idea. Tbok1992 (talk) 21:34, August 25, 2017 (UTC) :Me too and I'm confident you will! :-)Cebr1979 (talk) 21:23, August 31, 2017 (UTC) :I'll reply to you within a day or two at my PDSH talk page. I'm not opposed but, I'm just back from a vacation and have a ton of "infiltrator" e-mails I have to deal with first (like: this is really bizarre and I don't really get it). :-) Cebr1979 (talk) 01:36, August 30, 2017 (UTC) Restorations I just want to restore the icons we were previously using on the front page. I honestly feel the site looks a little "dead" without a dash of color here and there. RE: "Featured Article", "Featured Image" etc; I thought we could use some of the new material currently available on the wiki if that's OK. CrutchCrago (talk) 07:46, September 1, 2017 (UTC) :That's perfectly fine. :-)Cebr1979 (talk) 08:01, September 1, 2017 (UTC) :::BTW: As far as I can tell, we don't have a profile for Majokko Megumi-Hime over at PDSH. As it's meant to be the "sequel" to Miho-chan, I'd like to restore that particular article here. Do you have any objection to the image that was being used on the page?CrutchCrago (talk) 08:00, September 1, 2017 (UTC) ::::Can't say as I remember what the image was but, I also don't remember having a problem with any of the images so... restore away, I guess!Cebr1979 (talk) 08:21, September 1, 2017 (UTC) Animated gifs That's a bit of a pity. If I could cut the file down to around 200 KB, would that be acceptable? A small gif would be better than no gif, IMHO.CrutchCrago (talk) 09:02, September 1, 2017 (UTC) :How about just a pic is better than any gif 'cause there's nothing anyone can get from the gif that they aren't getting from this simple pic: Cebr1979 (talk) 14:25, September 1, 2017 (UTC) ::...and you don't have to respond to me in multiple places. I prefer a conversation remain in one thread on one page please.Cebr1979 (talk) 14:30, September 1, 2017 (UTC) :OK, I'll follow your advice on this one. Also, I was wondering; would you mind reinstating me as a user on PDSH? There are some articles I'd like to work on over there. CrutchCrago (talk) 03:36, September 2, 2017 (UTC) ::Oh, crap! I am so sorry! I meant to do that and just forgot, I will right now! Sorry again!Cebr1979 (talk) 04:01, September 2, 2017 (UTC) :Still locked out of PDSH, dude. I think you'll have to tinker with "Unblock user" function for a while. CrutchCrago (talk) 09:56, September 2, 2017 (UTC) ::You shouldn't be? The unblock was done properly.Cebr1979 (talk) 10:25, September 2, 2017 (UTC) Hey, sorry i havent been around in a while. My scedule has been uncooperative, and now we are dealing with the flooding and lack of resources here in Texas. Trying to get my kids to safer conditions and scrounge for whatever we can find. Military is just doing the police thing, not really helping. We have a medical unit here, though. I could be a while coming back. --Raydog (talk) 19:11, September 2, 2017 (UTC) :OMG I never noticed this message was here until now; I just completely missed the notification, I guess. Sorry to hear you're going through all that, Ray! You and yours are in my thoughts! Take care and be safe! Cebr1979 (talk) 05:50, September 9, 2017 (UTC) RE:PDSH I seem to be able to post on the usertalk page, but the rest of the wiki appears to be off limits to me. The message I'm receiving is as follows: You do not have permission to create pages, for the following reason: Your IP address has been automatically blocked because it was used by another user, who was blocked by Cebr1979. The reason given is: Autoblocked because your IP address has been recently used by "CrutchCrago". The reason given for CrutchCrago's block is: "Reported sockpuppetry." Start of block: 14:09, September 1, 2017 Expiry of block: 14:09, September 2, 2017 Intended blockee: 121.159.129.32 You may contact Cebr1979 or one of the other administrators to discuss the block. Note that you may not use the "e-mail this user" feature unless you have a valid e-mail address registered in your user preferences and you have not been blocked from using it. Your current IP address is XXX.XXX.XXX.XXX, and the block ID is #13. Please include all above details in any queries you make. Perhaps its a glitch in the system. CrutchCrago (talk) 23:08, September 2, 2017 (UTC) My character images I'm fine with you removing the images I uploaded from the wiki, and leaving the page without images. I also changed the usage paragraph a little - I don't want it to say "created specifically for" because that's not true (it's not the original reason I created them.) If this doesn't work for you, you can go ahead and delete those pages too. Lizard-socks (talk) 13:56, July 9, 2018 (UTC) :How about having the pics stay and just saying they are copyright you and used with permission? That way people know what the characters look like so they can make their own pics but not use the ones you drew and posted? (ex: this page)Cebr1979 (talk) 00:02, July 13, 2018 (UTC) ::Oh, that's a good idea. I'll edit the image descriptions. Lizard-socks (talk) 16:52, July 13, 2018 (UTC) :::Great! Your characters are really cool so I'm glad they're staying! :-) Cebr1979 (talk) 20:08, July 13, 2018 (UTC) I'LL BE CALLING FOR A NEW VOTE IN THE NEXT FEW DAYS!Cebr1979 (talk) 10:03, September 13, 2018 (UTC) I've added Phaser again, hopefully it's in the correct spot this time. I'm also unsure if I have the formatting correct. If it's still not right after this time I think I'll just forget about it. Thanks for your time, Earthhammer (talk) 10:05, August 19, 2019 (UTC) :I have no problem correcting errors in order to help a new editor out. This is fine. This did, however, require me to explain it all to you three times until you got it right so lose the attitude.Cebr1979 (talk) 10:17, August 19, 2019 (UTC) ::If my message came across as such then I apologise, honestly, that was not my intention at all!--Earthhammer (talk) 12:58, August 19, 2019 (UTC) ----